Sasusaku: Roses are red, Saks is pink
by PinoyHeart165
Summary: My life may seem perfect. I have brains, power, wealth, and I'm popular. I even have great friends. Although my life may seem perfect, it's not. I'm in love with my best friend. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

I was in cafeteria facing the food machine. I was deciding what to get before...

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. I sighed in frustration. "WHAT SASUKE?" I asked annoyed. "Can I borrow five bucks?" He asked, pouting childishly. "Why? You owe me like twenty dollars already," I replied. "Aren't you rich too?" I asked, pulling out five bucks from my wallet.

"Yeah, but I forgot my wallet. Anyways, you know how the school is selling roses for Valentine's Day? I wanna buy one for the girl I like." Sasuke said, snatching the five bucks from my hand. "Thanks Saks! I'll pay you back eventually!" He yelled, waving back at me as he walked away.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm an honor student, student council president of Konoha Preparatory School, and somewhat popular. Also, my best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha Prep's number one hottest guy. Sasuke, like me, is an honor student. Both of our families are rich. We met when my parents became partners with his parents, so we've known each other since we were six. Ever since then, he was my best friend.

My life may seem perfect. I have brains, power, wealth, and I'm popular. I even have great friends. Although my life may seem perfect, it's not. I'm in love with my best friend.

Seeing him walking away, my whole world froze. Time stopped, my heart stopped beating for a second. Sasuke likes someone? Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best friend, why wouldn't he want to tell me? He really doesn't hang out with other girls other than me, but there is his fan club that worships him like a god.

Why wouldn't Sasuke tell me? It's not like I'm gonna stalk her!

(Okay, maybe...)

But why wouldn't he tell me? Ever since we've known each other, we would tell each other everything, all our secrets, our troubles, and everything about ourselves.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. I started walking, but then I stopped short. I didn't even eat lunch! I gave Sasuke my lunch money. Damn, the things I do for love.

The next class I had was Calculus with Sasuke. Usually, we would sit next to each other in the back and we'll goof around when Iruka-sensai wasn't looking. This class was too easy for us. I sat down in my usual seat and got my stuff out. But when I looked up in the middle of the class, I saw Sasuke talking to Karin. Is it her? OF ALL PEOPLE, KARIN?

Karin and I haven't been the best of friends. In fact, we hate each other with a passion. She used to make fun of me because of my forehead when we were in the second grade. But hey, it has more brains behind it than hers anyways. She stopped making fun of my forehead when she found out that me and Sasuke are close, but that doesn't mean that she stopped making fun of me. Karin calls me a nerd(just because I'm smart and she's not). She calls me ugly because of my pink hair(and yet _I'M_ the one with a fan club and the only reason why she gets guys is because she pays them). And Karin also says that I'm flat chested. But honey, not everyone wants plastic surgery for ridicules looking boobs! Besides, I'm happy with what Kami-sama gave me!

Anyways, I turned my gaze back to Sasuke. He must have noticed me, because he looked back and nodded. His usual 'guy' greeting, I would call it. When I waved back, Sasuke's attention went back to Karin. I sighed as I took note how quickly he started talking to her again. "Alright class, settle down, find a seat. Class is going to begin." Iruka-sensai said as he walked into he class. I sat up straight thinking that Sasuke was going to come to the back and sit with me, but I set up for disappointment when Sasuke made no movement to walk over here and sat next to Karin. My cell phone started vibrating. I opened my text book and hid it behind the pages and read the text I got from Ino:

To: Sakura-Blossom From: Ino-Pig

_OMG ! ! ! WUT THE FUCKK IS HE DOIN WITH THT SKANK ? ! ? ! ? ! SHE GONNA RAPE HIM ! ! !_

_-Blonde&Beautiful_

To: Ino-Pig From: Sakura-Blossom

_ikr ! Lyke, he said dht he lykes sum1 and I think tht sum1 is karin! :'(_

_-Blossom_Baby_

To: Sakura-Blossom From: Ino-Pig

_dnt worry Sakura ! He probably needs a favor or sumtin. If he really does lyke her, den 4get him ! His loss !_

_-Blonde&Beautiful_

-Days Later-

It's been a couple of days since that event happened. Ever since then, Sasuke and I haven't really spoken to each other. Every time at lunch, I would see him talking to Karin, then he would leave. So it really is Karin, huh?

"Sakura! Come have lunch with us!" my friends called. I looked over and saw Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji. I walked over to them, and gave them a fake smile. "Thanks, but no thanks." I replied.

"Come on Sakura, forget about him already," Ino said. "Yeah, if he's gonna leave you for some skank then that's his problem. You don't deserve him," Tenten said. I half-smiled. "Thanks guys, but I'm gonna go. I'm not eating today." I said, walking off. "Ja!" I made my way up the stairs to my favorite place on campus: the rooftop. Being student council president, I have access to all areas with my master key.

I felt the breeze go through my hair as I ran a hand through my pink locks. I found the rooftop the most comforting area. Usually, this was me and Sasuke's spot. We would come here during free period or lunch sometimes and hang out. And sometimes when we needed to be alone, we would just come up here. Now was one of those times.

I replayed the other day in Calculus when Sasuke wasn't with me. I felt tears form in my eyes. He says that he likes someone, but I'm really the only girl he hangs out with. But seeing him with Karin probably meant that it was her. And being his best friend and not knowing who he likes sucks.

My stomach growled and I groaned out in response. I really should have gotten something to eat. "Starving yourself isn't smart, Saks. You of all people should know that," a familiar voice said behind me.

I glanced at Sasuke, then turned my head down and started at the floor. "What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked, feeling tears form in my eyes. "What, I can't hang out with my best friend?" He asked jokingly.

"Shouldn't you be with Karin?" I snapped. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and raised an eyebrow. "Karin? Why the hell would I want to hang out with her?" He asked. Oh hell no. He was not going to do this to me, was he?

Furiously, I stood up and glared at him, tears falling one by one. "She's your girlfriend, right? The one you like? The girlfriend you didn't bother to tell me, your _frikin best friend, _you had?" I yelled, stabbing him in the chest with my finger on each word, emphasizing everything I just said. "Saks, wait-" "NO! Sasuke, you didn't tell me! What happened to telling each other everything?" I asked, cutting him off. The bell rung, indicating that lunch was over once again. Taking one last glare at him, I sighed and ran away, leaving Sasuke on the roof.

-The Next Day-

I sat in the back of homeroom, sulking. Today is Valentine's Day, the day that couples love and singles, like myself, despise. Everywhere I go I can see couples exchanging kisses, presents, flowers, and all that other lovey-dovey shit. Sasuke was no where in sight.

"Deliveries!" a bunch of cheerleaders screamed. They were wearing Valentine's Day colored dresses with wings strapped to their backs, holding woven baskets with roses. Ugh, great. They're gonna start giving out the flowers.

I got a couple of roses from my fan club, and some from the gang. I smiled a little bit as I put the roses on my desk. "And lastly, Sakura Haruno!" A cheerleader announced, handing me a big bouquet of pink and red roses. "A dozen roses for you!" She said as she walked away. A dozen roses? Who would send me a dozen roses? I checked the tag. "Sakura, Happy Valentine's Day." Damn. No name. I looked at the roses, counting each one, until I realized. "Wait, there's only-"

"Only eleven?" HE said. I turned around and saw him standing at the door, leaning on the frame with a white rose in his hand. My cheeks flushed and I felt my face get hot. "S-Sasuke?" "Hn." He replied as he walked up to me, and placed the white rose in the bouquet. "Happy Valentine's Day Saks." Sasuke said smirking.

My mouth was gaping open. "I... I" I started, but Sasuke cut me off. He grabbed my shoulders and his lips came onto mine. Sasuke kissed me in front of EVERYONE! My eyes were wide open, his closed. His lips felt so soft! I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ahem," Kakashi-sensai cleared his throat, to remind us that we were still in homeroom. "Maybe you would like to continue this somewhere else?" Kakashi-sensai asked, nodding his head towards the door. Sasuke smirked and he grabbed hand and pulled me out the classroom.

Once in the deserted hallway, Sasuke kissed me again. I was the first to break the kiss though. "Sasuke," I started. I punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

(Thank you martial arts lessons.)

"Ow Saks! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "THAT is for scaring me and making me sad!" I yelled. Then I tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips. "_That_ is for making me the happiest girl in the world," I said, smiling at him.

"Come on, Saks. Who else would it be other than you?" Sasuke asked. "I-I don't know, I thought it was Karin because you've been talking to her a lot lately," I said, blushing and looking at the floor beneath us. I heard Sasuke chuckle as he put his hand on my cheek and made me look up at him.

"Sakura," he started. "The only reason why I've been talking to Karin is because she's in charge of the flower orders. Why else would I talk to an ugly cheerleader who probably has an STD?" Sasuke said smirking. "Why should I talk to her when I can talk to the most beautiful girl in the world?" He asked. I felt my heart flutter. "I love you," I said without thinking. When it filtered in my head what I said, I covered my mouth and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Sasuke removed my hand from my mouth and kissed me. "I love you too, Saks," he said, then kissing me again. My arms wrapped around him, feeling the tears fall from my closed eyes. I felt him smile against my lips as I smiled against his. We heard the bell rang, but we didn't let up.

I heard the hallways become filled with students as many of them gasped at us. Finally needed air, Sasuke leaned his forehead on mine. Many students cheered for us, while some were sad they couldn't ask me or Sasuke out anymore.

(Hehehe... xD)

The gang approached us as Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist. "Congrats, you guys!" everyone said, hugging me or shaking Sasuke's hand.

So, I guess everything is finally perfect in my life now, huh?

_"Sasuke," Ino said. "Hurt her, and I swear you will not have little Uchiha babies running around."_

_-A couple years later...-_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura said, hugging her boyfriend. "Happy Anniversary!" She greeted. Sasuke kissed her forehead as they sat down on the park bench. Sasuke brought Sakura to her cherry blossom park for their anniversary._

_"Happy Anniversary Saks," He said, smiling at her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her whispering, "I love you" to her. Sakura felt his warmth around her as she felt tears in her eyes. "Five years! Sasuke, we've been together for five years!"_

_Sasuke and Sakura's life together has been perfect since the day they started going out. They graduated high school together with great grades, and they went to University of Japan and are top of their classes._

_"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah?" She asked. Sasuke got down on one knee and pulled out a small pink box from his jacket pocket. He opened it, and showed a beautiful ring. Sakura gasped and started crying. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked._

_"Oh, oh my gosh Sasuke yes!" She screamed, tackling him into a bear hug. They started laughing when Sakura brought them both down to the ground. Behind them, Sakura heard clapping and cheering. When they got up, she turned and saw the gang together cheering for them._

_Naruto walked up and said the same words he said to them when they first got together: "Congrats, you guys!"_


	2. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Hey guys, PinoyHeart165 here! Anyways, I'm sure some of you are familiar with my stories. You know,**

**-The Beginning of Everything**

**-Sweet Sakura**

**-Sasusaku: Roses are red, Saks is pink**

**-Sasusaku: Once Upon a couple Times**

**-Sasusaku: It Sucks when You Might be too Late**

** Anyways, I made this HUGE mistake by starting a bunch of stories and not finishing them I procrastinate a lot, so I'm sorry! I'll tell you a little synopsis of what I'm planning to do with each story.**

**-The Beginning of Everything**

** I think I'm done with this story, but I'm not satisfied with it. It's my first, so I was really awkward when it came to writing fanfics at that time. I think I'll probably leave that story where it is, untouched and them kissing.**

**-Sweet Sakura**

** Yeah, this is the story I started and I almost finished. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story because of the lack of reviews and inspirations. If I get up to it, I'll probably finish it all in one chapter, the ending and MAYBE and epilogue. But with the lack of reviews/readers, discontinuing is a big probability. So if you guys want me to finish that story, please review and give ideas!**

**-Sasusaku: Roses are red, Saks is pink**

** I wrote this last week during my spring break. I know it's pretty late, it being a Valentine's Day fanfic and all! :P Anyways, this was intentioned to be a one-shot, but SomeSecretsAreBestKeptSecret is asking for a continuation :P MAYBE PROMISE! Lol Iloveya 3**

**-Sasusaku: Once Upon a couple Times**

** This was intentioned to be a collection of my one-shots. But with the lack of time/creativity/other things (like being lazy) I'll probably update this slowly. I get my inspirations from: f mylife .com .**

**-Sasusaku: It Sucks when You Might be too Late**

** I just started this last night, I know that my first chapter was really short. I was thinking about having this story as a two-shot or maybe three-shot. I'm still not sure where this story is going, sorry!**

** Anyways, I just wanted to give you guys an author's note saying what's going on and what I'm planning on doing with my stories. I'm not gonna stop writing! I promise! I love you guys, thanks to my followers!**

**Special shout outs to(these are the people I know keep reading my stuff I love you guys! 3) :**

**-pinkypinkypinky 3 (The first to comment on Sweet Sakura!)**

**-SomeSecretsAreBestKeptSecret (I will hunt her down if she doesn't read them lol I love you!)**

**-C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only (I love her random comments they make me smile :)**

**-digzzz 3**

** I love you guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Without you guys I probably would have stopped writing a while ago, but you guys keep me going! **

** Love,**

** PinoyHeart165**


End file.
